


A little loss, a lot of love.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This, they share.





	A little loss, a lot of love.

John reluctantly hands the keys of the car over to Dean, and can’t help the small pang of loss as his son practically dives into the driver’s seat.

Dean’s love of the Impala is palpable, you can trace it back to the very first time he rode in her and was old enough to imitate the sound of her engine revving. It’s the one thing they share that John has absolutely no regrets over, and yet, as Dean turns the key and lets her hum, growl, John feels a part of his heart break away.

Mary loved that damned car.


End file.
